1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat with a layer of foam, having a cavity for storage, to a method of producing a vehicle seat with a layer of foam, and to a method for attaching a vehicle seat to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Seats for accommodating people on a vehicle such as a snowmobile are well-known. Vehicle seating systems commonly include a generally rigid base, with one or more foam portions or similar material to provide padding.
It is also known to make provision for carrying cargo on vehicles.
Several arrangements for carrying cargo on a vehicle are known. However, conventional arrangements have disadvantages.
Cargo can be attached to the exterior of a vehicle, for example with straps, pins, or similar fixtures. However, cargo attached to a vehicle's exterior is exposed to the outside environment, and any hazards posed thereby, i.e. dirt, mud, snow, impacts from debris or obstacles, etc. In addition, cargo attached to a vehicle's exterior is prone to falling off, sometimes without the vehicle operator even being aware of the loss.
In some instances, vehicles may be made with external recesses suitable for attaching cargo therein. However, although this provides limited protection, the cargo nevertheless is exposed to the outside environment.
Cargo also can be stored in enclosed compartments disposed on or inside of the vehicle. However, cargo compartments within the vehicle conventionally take up space that otherwise would be devoted to some other purpose, i.e. space for the rider, the engine, etc. Either the available internal volume of the vehicle is reduced, or the vehicle must be made larger to compensate for the additional volume required. Enclosed cargo compartments affixed to the outside of a vehicle increase the exterior size of the vehicle, which may make it more difficult to maneuver the vehicle when space is limited, and near obstacles. This is of particular concern for vehicles, such as snowmobiles, that travel off-road, where obstacles are especially common. In addition, whatever their location, conventional enclosed compartments increase the overall weight of the vehicle.
Conventionally, seats with a foam portion are produced as several separate components, which are then fixed together. For example, a seat base is produced, a foam portion is produced, and the two are then fitted together and connected with adhesive, screws, etc.
However, this is disadvantageous, particularly but not only for forming a seat having a cavity therein for cargo. When joining one or more foam components to a seat base, it is necessary to manufacture each part separately. Each foam component must be cast, cut, or otherwise pre-formed to the proper shape, fitted to the seat base, and then attached thereto. This requires a significant amount of time and effort. These disadvantages are especially pronounced when the foam portion has a complex shape, i.e. one with a cavity therein for cargo.
In addition, conventional vehicle seats are mounted on vehicles in a permanent or semi-permanent fashion. For example, the seats may be connected with a large number of bolts, screws, etc., which require considerable time and effort to remove, if they are removable at all.
Access to areas directly under the seat therefore can be inconvenient with conventional designs. If it becomes necessary to access some structure under the seat, a significant amount of disassembly may be required. This is a disadvantage, especially on small vehicles wherein the seat covers a relatively large portion of the vehicle's surface. It is in particular a disadvantage for vehicles having a cavity for cargo storage therein, since for some embodiments the cavity may be located on an undersurface of the seat. In such an instance, a long and/or complicated seat removal process may make it difficult to access the cargo when it is needed.
In addition, for certain embodiments it may be disadvantageous to leave a seat permanently attached to a vehicle. For example, certain types of foam conventionally used in vehicle seats are prone to absorbing moisture. Seats often are more readily dried if they are removed from the vehicle. Likewise, it may be desirable in certain embodiments to remove a seat for storage of the vehicle, or as a security measure to dissuade theft. However, if the seat is permanently or semi-permanently attached to the vehicle, removal for such purposes may be difficult.